Sing Me A Song
by QueenoftheWilderwest
Summary: Hiccup serenades Astrid. It does not go well.


For once the Edge was quiet.

In what took days of organization and late-night planning, Hiccup had managed to get Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins all off the island in a feat that would only backfire horribly later. That was a problem for later, though, for now, Hiccup stood below Astrid's hut, straightening his tunic, and taking a deep breath.

Astrid had been up in her hut all morning, working on future plans and strategies in case of attack from Viggo or other megalomaniac leaders that might have the Edge's demise on their list of future goals. Hiccup himself had been knee-deep in his own plans, but today wasn't about that: today, Hiccup had something very special in mind, something that hinged upon him and Astrid being alone on the island together.

The sun had crested atop the mountainside, blue sky reflecting down on the sea. Any minute now Astrid would surface heading down for a ride on Stormfly. He had limited time.

Hiccup took in another deep breath and, just as Astrid was packing away the last few pages of work, he began to sing.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_ ," he began, his voice wobbling slightly, " _with ne'er a fear of drowning_."

It was an old song, a song he'd heard frequently in childhood by adult members of the tribe - usually too drunk to think about what they were doing. It had always stuck in Hiccup's head, compared to other Viking drinking songs - _I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face_ \- it'd seemed fairly sweet, much softer than a Viking usually ever made themselves appear.

" _And gladly ride the waves of life_ ," he continued, " _if you will dance with me_."

He'd changed the last little line from 'marry me' to the more appropriate 'dance with me'. While he wouldn't be opposed to marrying Astrid – though the thought made his cheeks blush a pretty pink – springing that on her now would only end in tears.

He was spurred on when Astrid's face appeared at the door, staring down curiously at where he was standing. She'd noticed him.

" _No scorching sun or freezing cold, will stop me on my journey_ —" now came the hard part— " _if you will promise me your heart, and love me for eternity!"_

Astrid had moved out onto the deck now, her face visible to him, one hand covering her mouth. "Hiccup-"

He kept going, one foot up on the step, his hand over his heart has he sped straight into the other duet part, " _I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry_!"

"Hiccup, stop-"

Hiccup didn't stop. " _And I would keep you from all harm_!"

"Hiccup, watch out for the-"

" _If you would stay beside me_!"

Hiccup flung his foot out onto the next stair and felt his weight shift as the rotting plank crumbled beneath him, sending him sprawling across the stairs, faceplanting into the wood.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said, flinging herself off the platform and down the stairs to help him up.

She slung one of his arms over her shoulders and helped him back into her hut, setting him down on the bed. She left him there for a few moments while she went to find medical supplies, leaving him with ample time to think about _what an idiot he is._

She came back later, slapping a damp cloth onto his head. "So," she said, suppressing a smile and only serving to poke two adorable dimples in her cheeks, "what was that all about?"

"I was..." Hiccup began, his last words lost in a mumble.

"You were what?"

"Y'know, I was..." he said, again losing his last words in a shrug.

The smile of threatening to tug at the corners of Astrid's lips grew even bigger. "You were?"

Hiccup threw his arms up in exasperation. "Serenading you!" he said, with a pout. "I was serenading you, alright?"

A giggle escaped Astrid lips, and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Why were you doing that?"

"I was trying to be, y'know—" he hunched his shoulders, his chin pressing down on his chest— " _suave_."

This time she didn't manage to hold in her laugh, a deep, belly laugh, that had her down on the floor and clutching her stomach.

"Thanks for the support," Hiccup said, dryly.

Astrid wiped a tear out of her eye. "Sorry. You're very sweet."

"Thank you."

"And you can't sing _at all_."

"Hey!"

Astrid grinned, letting the last few laughs subside. Hiccup knelt up slowly, letting the cloth fall to the floor.

"It's just," he began, his voice a little softer than usual, "we've been so busy with preparing the Edge for battle that we haven't had a chance to be alone together. I didn't want you to think I didn't care."

Astrid blinked at him, her fingers curling around his. "Hiccup, I don't need grand gestures or to be serenaded to know that you care." She leaned forward and kissed him, slowly and sweetly. "I just care about being with you."

They kissed some more, heads touching. Hiccup smiled, his hand caressing Astrid's hair.

"You're pretty," he mumbled.

"You're concussed."

"You love me."

Astrid grinned. "Yeah," she said. "I do."


End file.
